


Well I Didn't Expect That...

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: This Malec Inverted [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Awkward Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Demons, Flirting, Fluff, Im hopeless at tagging, M/M, This world inverted coda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its mainly just silly fluff.., slight angst if you squint, so there's that, tbh its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: To say Magnus had had an eventful day would be somewhat of an understatement what with demons and shadowhunters from alternative dimensions, not to mention getting his magic back.Perhaps he hoped that things would calm down once alternative Clary and Jace left. Unfortunately for his he didn't factor in two things.Firstly years of neglect meant his magic wasn't as strong as he was used to which certainly made disposing of a dead demon challenging to say the least.Secondly Alexander Lightwood, the tall, dark and frighteningly handsome mundane he'd met earlier, seemed determined to track him down.Or what happens when the man who was flirting with you finds you in a dingy basement with a very dead demon..





	Well I Didn't Expect That...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> So I got a prompt for This World Inverted and if I'm being honest I've wanted to do this for a while so I hope you enjoy it..  
> Betad by @ladymatt who is a complete star

As soon as Clary and the blonde disappeared through the portal, Magnus allowed himself to relax, if only a little. As he stared at the swirling purple oval in front of him he felt more alive than ever and, if he was honest, it was definitely tempting to not destroy it just yet. Through that shimmering gateway there was another world, another him even, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was like. He really hoped ‘other him’ was happy.

As he stepped back he tilted his head to one side and suddenly the image of the injured blonde flashed in his mind. Magnus didn’t remember much, everything having happened in such a blur, hell he couldn't even remember his name. Josh? Jake? Something like that. One thing he did know was that the man was clearly a Shadowhunter and, even with his angelic powers, he’d managed to get himself badly damaged. What a demon like the one lying dead behind him could do to vulnerable people of his world didn't bear thinking about.

With a sigh of resignation Magnus closed the portal down and reached forward to retrieve the fragment, knowing full well he’d have to destroy it later. Perhaps, on the whole, he’d had enough excitement for today.

It was only when he heard voices that it struck him that just because the two Shadowhunters had gone, it didn't mean their versions from this reality had too. He only just managed to reach the demon and throw up a hasty glamour before this world’s Clary and Jace, yes that was it, appeared round the corner. He had considered trying to get them upstairs and wipe their memory, after all, that was something he used to be very good at, but it did take a lot of magic and he could already feel his reserves running low after years of neglect.

“What are we doing down here?” Clary’s brow was scrunched as she scanned the dusty basement, nose wrinkling in disgust at what she saw.

“Dunno...but while we’re here..” Jace grabbed her into a hug, waggling his eyebrows as he grinned mischievously.

Magnus had to stifle a groan, instead settling for an eye roll. Already he could feel his magic starting to waver and, quite frankly, the last thing he needed was two horny twenty-somethings making out, or Lilith forbid, worse, in front of him.

“Jace..” Clary batted the blonde’s hands away, giggling, and Magnus allowed himself a sigh of relief. “My mom and dad are literally upstairs…”

“Oh shit yeah…” Jace blanched and stepped back as if burnt. “So we should get back to the party..”

Clary laughed as Jace grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away. Judging by the blonde’s reaction, the redhead’s parents were more than a little intimidating. Mind you, he had totally fallen apart when saw the demon, so it was hard to be sure.

It wasn't a moment too soon. The second the pair were out of sight, Magnus dropped the glamour and the effort of holding it so long made him wobble a little on his legs. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down a little and it was only when he turned to look at the malodorous monstrosity lying behind him, that his heart sank. Right at that moment in time he was seriously regretting letting his magic go dormant for so long, because now he was stuck in a basement with a rotting corpse and no realistic way of getting it out. He really hadn't thought this through and, in retrospect, he realised that he should've just thrown the demon through the portal while he still had the strength.

Deciding that he had no other option than to hide the body until he’d had a chance to restore his magic reserves, he began to explore the basement in the hope that he could find some way of concealing the body.

Magnus was getting increasingly frustrated as he explored the dusty space. There were boxes everywhere filled with what looked to him like a random collection of paperwork and old computer parts but nothing that could be in any way helpful in his current situation. At this rate he’d have to stack boxes over the corpse and just hope that no one came down to the basement for the next 24 hours. On the plus side, it was a Saturday night, so at least that was in his favour.

Deciding to check one more of the aisles, Magnus rushed round only to practically collide with the tall dark haired man standing there.

“Well there you are. I wondered where you’d run off too.” The man leaned against a shelving unit, smiling lopsidedly and blatantly looking Magnus up and down. “Now I hope you’re not going to make me regret vouching for you.”

Magnus stared at the man, lips slightly parted. Of course he remembered him, how could you possibly forget a man who looked like Alec Lightwood after all and, quite frankly, the way he was looking at him was driving his heart rate crazy. The trouble was it was so hard to concentrate when Alec’s attention was focused on him and Magnus was lost for words. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus, it really wasn't like him to get so flustered around pretty men, although whether he liked to admit it or not, it had been a while since he’d been flirted with, so that didn't help.

“So are you going to tell me what you’re up to down here then?” Alec’s smile was lazy but the effect was devastating and it seemed like one look from the man was enough to make Magnus’ stomach flip.

“Ummm...well...I...got lost...I was looking for the bathroom and….” Even to Magnus’ ears it sounded weak and clearly Alec agreed.

With a distinctly predatory look in his eyes, Alec started to move towards him, smiling all the time.

“Hmmm, why do I think you’re hiding something?” Alec stepped deliberately into Magnus’ personal space and Magnus was too mesmerised by him to even think of stepping back. “I really hope you didn't sneak someone down here because, I promise you, they’ll never be as good to you as I’d be.”

Alec leant forward and whispered the last part in Magnus’ ear. The feel of his breath ghosting over his neck made Magnus shiver, despite himself.

“Are you always this direct?” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, a decision he instantly regretted as he found himself drowning in their beautiful hazel colour. He had hoped he’d be able to flirt his way out of the situation, he vaguely remembered being pretty good at that back in the day, but it was becoming rapidly apparent that he was way out of his depth.

“When I see something I want, yes,” Alec replied before suddenly stepping back, leaving Magnus reeling at the change of pace. “But I think you're trying to distract me..now why don't we find out what you're hiding, eh?”

In what felt like a heartbeat, Alec slid past Magnus and, before he had a chance to stop him, was heading right towards the demon.

“Shit,” Magnus hissed under his breath and raced after him.

Of course he was too late and ahead of him he saw Alec freeze when he caught sight of the corpse.

“Well I didn't expect that..” Alec murmumed.

“I can explain..”

“Can you?” Alec glanced over his shoulder and looked at Magnus, one eye narrowed.

“Ummm…” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, frantically trying to come up with a plausible explanation. “It’s a foam model?”

Alec’s raised eyebrow was enough of an answer. With a sigh of resignation Magnus realised that his only option was the truth which, in turn, meant a memory spell. He only hoped he’d be able to keep Alec busy until his magic returned.

“Fine, ok.” Magnus stepped in front of the demon and folded his arms defiantly across his chest, hoping to at least give the impression of confidence. “You're probably not going to believe me but it’s..”

“A demon.” To say Alec’s reply was a shock would be an understatement. What was even more surprising was that he seemed remarkably calm, all things considered.

“Wait, how did you…? I mean, aren't you…?” Magnus’ brain was filled with questions and it seemed perfectly clear that when he was around Alec his brain-to-mouth filter completely gave out.

“Which one do you want to me to answer?” Alec chuckled and Magnus was officially confused. This really wasn't the reaction he’d expected at all. Nowhere near.

“My grandma always had loads of stories about how our family was descended from a group of demon hunters. She had loads of old books and when I was a kid I used to love talking about it with her,” Alec continued before Magnus had a chance to speak. For the briefest second, a strange look crossed Alec’s face, one that Magnus couldn't quite place, before it was covered by his usual expression of confidence “Pretty sure that’s why I took up archery, you know, just in case. Never thought I’d actually see one though.”

Alec just walked past a frankly stunned Magnus and started to peer intently at the body. It took Magnus more time than he would like to notice, his brain too busy spinning at the thought that the first person to properly flirt with him in decades had angel blood. Of course he did.

“Careful..” Magnus blurted out when he finally snapped back to reality and saw Alec leaning right over the body.

“Why? It’s dead, right?” Alec just shrugged before turning his attention back to the demon.

“Well, yes,” Magnus conceded.

“Then it doesn't hurt to look.” Alec grinned.

Magnus had to pinch the bridge of his nose to focus. The whole situation was getting more than a little surreal.

“He’s taking this remarkably well.” Magnus only realised he’d actually said that out loud when he heard Alec burst into laughter again. “Sorry, I mean..”

“Party planner.” Alec indicated to himself with a flourish. “Gotta be prepared for anything in this game.”

“Even demons?” This time it was Magnus who was laughing.

“Well, not usually, no..but first time for everything.” Alec grinned, spinning round to look Magnus up  and down again. “See, I knew there was something special about you the moment I set eyes on you. Didn't expect this, to be fair. You know what I really want to know is how a beautiful man like you ended up in a basement with a dead demon.”

Magnus sighed again, realising he had little choice but to tell Alec the whole story. So he did and Alec, to his credit, stayed silent during most of it, only barking out a laugh when Magnus got to the part about how this world’s Jace’s reacted to meeting his first demon.

“Sorry.” Alec held his hands up in surrender as Magnus frowned at him. “Sorry, it’s just Jace, well he likes to play the tough guy and, god, this is gonna be too much fun to tease him over…”

“Ok, first, in all likelihood he’s forgotten the whole thing and it would be better if it stayed that way.” Magnus stood, hands on his hips as he spoke to Alec, who was pouting adorably. No, not adorably, no, it was irritating, Magnus tried to convince himself. It didn't work. “Secondly, in his defence, the demon was very much alive at that point and attacking his girlfriend.”

“Fair point..” Alec mumbled, reminding Magnus, more than a little, of a naughty school boy. “I won't say a word.”

Alec mimed zipping his lips shut and Magnus had to bite his cheek hard to stop from laughing.

“Also, I’ll have you know that even when ‘other world Jace’ took over, he and Clary struggled to kill that thing, so..” Magnus paused for a second, remembering the injured blonde and hoping that he was Ok.

“Ok, Ok, I get it..” Alec rolled his eyes before seeming to think of something else and perking right up. “Still, alternative worlds, that’s cool. I wonder if ‘alternative me’ knows ‘alternate you’? I'm betting he does. I mean, think about it, demon fighter me and warlock you, quite the power couple, don't you think?”

Alec grinned mischievously at Magnus and wiggled his eyebrows before moving closer again. Magnus gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to calm his breathing. Playful Alec was adorable, but Alec Lightwood in full on flirt mode was like a force of nature and Magnus, it seemed, was powerless to resist.

“Alexander, please..” Magnus choked out almost instantly, berating himself for the unmistakable husky tone in his voice and also the fact that he got Alec’s name wrong.

“Alexander?” Alec raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to one side. “No one calls me that.”

“I'm sorry...I didn't..” Magnus stopped speaking immediately as Alec held a finger up, holding it just in front of his lips.

“I like the way you say it..” Alec replied, as Magnus was going practically cross eyed staring at the hand in front of him. God, he was so screwed.

“Yes, well…” Magnus ran a finger around the edge of his collar as Alec finally put his hand back down. “I think maybe we’re heading off on a bit of a tangent here..”

“Are we?” Alec leaned in a little closer and Magnus felt his breath hitch. “Because right now, all I can think of is you calling me Alexander again.”

Alec was so close now that Magnus could practically count his eyelashes and Magnus’ lips parted instinctively. Alec leant even closer and just as their lips were about to touch, Alec diverted and paused next to his ear.

“I'm not going to kiss you,” he whispered, and damn it if Magnus didn't whimper slightly. “Not yet anyway.”

Alec pulled back abruptly, the damn tease, once more leaving Magnus reeling and lost for words.

“When I kiss you, Magnus Bane, we’re not gonna have a dead demon as an audience.” Alec’s gaze flitted from Magnus’ eyes to his lips. “I need to make sure it's something you never forget.”

“So the way I see it, we have to get this thing out of here without anyone finding out, right?” Alec waved a hand to indicate the demon and Magnus’ head span from how quickly the conversation had shifted.

“Well, yes..” Magnus blinked rapidly to try and regain some sense of focus.

“And I suppose magic is out of the question?”

“Umm well..it’s been a while and I may have, sort of, exhausted myself..you know, for now..” Magnus stared at his feet as he shifted from foot to foot. God, it was embarrassing admitting his weakness to a near stranger.

“Makes sense. I'm guessing there’s not much use for it these days.” Alec shrugged as if it was nothing and Magnus felt himself relax. “So how long before you recharge?”

“I'm not sure?” Magnus scrunched his brow. “A couple of hours, maybe more..”

“Ok then. Well, as I see it, the best plan is we cover the body for now, head back to the party and come back later.” Alec seemed to like this plan, judging by the smile on his lips. “Of course, you’d better keep a close eye on me. Who knows who I might blab to if I'm left alone.”

With a wink, Alec disappeared round the corner, returning what felt like seconds later with some rolls of old material stuffed under his arm, leaving Magnus to wonder where the hell he'd got them from.

“Well come on then, let's get creative.” He grinned as Magnus stared in disbelief at him. To say Alec Lightwood was resourceful would be somewhat of an understatement.

It was strange to say but, if he was honest, Magnus enjoyed working with Alec, even if it was to conceal a rotting corpse, but there was no denying it was the truth. It was almost as if they instinctively knew what each other was thinking and, if it wasn’t for centuries of bitter experience, he’d have almost believed they were somehow meant to meet. But such things didn't happen and however much fun this had been, there was no getting away from the fact that Alec was a mundane, albeit with a smattering of angel blood, and when this was all over Magnus would almost certainly have to erase his memory.

“Well, even if I say it myself, that looks amazing.” Alec stood back and grinned as he admired their work, instantly rousing Magnus out of his gloomy thoughts.

Turning his attention to the scene in front of him, Magnus couldn't help but smile. Where before the demon had been on full show, now it just looked like a random collection of boxes and rubbish piled haphazardly against a wall. Even Magnus had to admit it was perfect.

“And now that’s done...time for a party, I think.” Alec grabbed his hand and Magnus really tried to ignore the warmth that spread up his arm. “Now remember, I can't be trusted on my own so you're gonna have to stick with me.”

…………

An hour later and Magnus had to admit he was actually having a good time, he’d even stopped obsessively watching the door to the basement. The reason, of course, was the man who hadn't left his side, Alexander Lightwood.

Seeing Alec in his own environment was mesmerising. He was charming without being creepy, attentive without being clingy and, all in all, generally fun to be around. As he guided Magnus around the room, the hand gently placed on the small of his back leaving Magnus with a constant warm glow, it seemed to him that he knew everyone. No matter who they spoke to, Alec would always have some funny anecdote to tell Magnus before he introduced them.

At some point Alec’s sister, Isabelle, came bouncing over, an excited smile all over her face. Magnus could tell by the way Alec interacted with his sister that the two were very close. It was confirmed when Alec’s attention was drawn to the other side of the room and Isabelle leant in close to Magnus and whispered to him that Alec was a great guy and not to be put off by the smooth exterior.

“Now what has my sister been saying to you? If I were you, I wouldn't believe a word she says,” Alec said in mock seriousness when Izzy had wandered off.

“So I shouldn't believe you’re a great guy then?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. Oh god, what was he doing? Was he actually flirting with Alec Lightwood? Somehow he couldn't help himself but, rationalising that he could at least enjoy this evening before inevitably having to walk away, Magus allowed himself to relax.

“Oh no, you should definitely believe that.” Alec grinned.

“Despite the excessively smooth exterior apparently,” Magnus added, and Alec barked out a laugh.

“Smooth exterior, eh? I think my little sister and I need to have a chat.”  Alec looked over to the other side of the room where his sister was talking with a dark haired guy wearing glasses who looked like he was her boyfriend. Catching her eye, Alec pouted and shook his head and Izzy replied with a shrug.

“So if I’m excessively smooth, I should probably persuade you to dance with me, shouldn't I?” Alec turned his attention back to Magnus.

“Oh no, I don't dance.” Although Magnus protested, he couldn't deny the slight frisson of excitement that ran through him.

For so many years, Magnus had tried to fade into the background and he still remembered back in the day when the opposite was true, when he ran around causing chaos with Cassanova and danced in royal courts. He’d thought that those days were long behind him and had resigned himself to the unassuming life he now had, but there was something about Alec that made him want to live again, or maybe it was just his magic returning. Yes, that was it, nothing to do with the doe-eyed man currently standing in front of him, holding his hand out like temptation itself.

“C’mon, just one little dance. I’ll look after you,” Alec teased in a sing song voice and Magnus found himself taking Alec’s outstretched hand.

Magnus scanned around the room as Alec led him to the dancefloor. Alec had done amazing work at decorating the space and Magnus couldn't help but smile at the the Alice in Wonderland theme. He really felt like he'd fallen down the rabbit hole himself.

All other thoughts left his brain when Alec spun him to face him and placed his hands firmly, and yet, still gently, on his hips. Being around Alec just felt so natural, his body responding without even thinking, and instinctively Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck and began to sway to the music. It was only when he began to move that Magnus remembered how much he’d missed this, just letting himself relax and move with the beat pulsing through him.

“Why, Mr Bane, you are full of surprises.” Alec raised an eyebrow before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear, “I thought you said you couldn't dance.”

“Strictly speaking, I said I didn't dance,” Magnus replied, feeling more than a little proud of how steady his voice was, despite the way his body felt it was on fire with Alec so close.

“That, you did,” Alec replied with a low laugh. “Well, you should definitely dance more.”

Magnus could only agree. He couldn't remember feeling this alive in almost a lifetime and as soon as the thought hit him, it was followed with the reminder that much as he wanted it to continue, it just couldn't. There was no way a relationship could work with a mundane. God, why was he even thinking like that?

“Alec Lightwood.” Magnus was spared further thought by an older man in a large top hat, who was dancing next to them with a red haired woman, trying to get Alec’s attention. “I have to say, you've outdone yourself this time.”

“Glad to hear it, Mr Morgenstern,” Alec replied smoothly as the man smiled benevolently at the pair of them.

“And I've told you before, it’s Val.” The man chuckled. “Glad to see you’re having fun. You've certainly earned it.”

“Thank you,” Alec replied but Magnus couldn't help but notice the slight tension in his shoulders.

“Oh, don't mind him. You boys have fun.” The woman batted Val’s arm playfully before narrowing her eyes as she looked at Magnus. “Wait, you’re Magnus Bane..”

“Umm yes..” Clearly Alec felt Magnus shift uncomfortably and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh wow. I love the advert, it’s so good. Honestly, I’d come to you for a reading but this one here doesn't believe in that sort of thing.” The woman nodded towards Val, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Well, you can't explain everything, you know,” Alec added in, seemingly knowing without being told when to step in and take the spotlight off Magnus.

“Very true. Still, I try.” Val shrugged before glancing down at the woman who, Magnus guessed, was probably his wife. “Well, we’ll leave you two to it. Send my best to your parents for me.”

There was no mistaking the tension in Alec as Val and the woman moved away, his jaw was clenched and there was a slight muscle twitch in his forehead.

“Alexander, are you OK?” Magnus looked at him, concerned, his words seeming to snap Alec back into reality.

“Yeah…” Alec’s smile didn't reach his eyes, this time it was Magnus’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “Ok, look it’s just my parents, bit of a sore subject.”

“You don't have to…” Magnus began to speak.

“It’s fine. Let’s just say they don't really approve of what they like to call my ‘lifestyle choices’.”

“I’m sorry.” And Magnus was. In all the centuries he’d been alive, he would've hoped that perhaps humanity would've become tolerant of people’s different sexualities. Sadly, it never seemed to be the case, not entirely.

“It’s okay.” Alec clearly saw the sceptical look on Magnus’ face because he continued to explain. “It really is. You know, it’s funny really, I think part of the reason my grandma used to tell me all the old stories was because she knew I felt different. Like she wanted me to feel special and powerful, if that makes sense. Turns out that worked out pretty well for me.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hip slightly and Magnus couldn't help but smile as he gazed into his warm hazel eyes.

“I've never really told anyone that before,” Alec said, almost to himself.

“Then, thank you,” Magnus replied, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him he was straying into dangerous territory.

“It seems, Mr Bane, you have a talent for pulling the truth out of me. I like it.” Alec’s smile was more genuine now and Magnus didn't know how to respond. Being near Alec just felt so right, like somehow the other man was making him feel more like himself than he had in centuries.

Instead, Magnus just leant his head on Alec’s shoulder as they started to sway again, losing himself in the music, and determined to just make the most of the gift of an evening.

How long they stayed like that, Magnus couldn't say, being near Alec made him lose all track of time, but when he looked up he could see the crowds were starting to thin, indicating that the evening was clearly coming to an end.

“Hey,” Alec whispered as Magnus looked up at him.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus replied, never breaking eye contact.

“So, not to be a buzzkill or anything, but are you..um..feeling recharged?” Alec was uncharacteristically awkward as he spoke and it made Magnus smile. Moving his right hand between them, Magnus clicked his fingers and small blue sparks appeared, only big enough for he and Alec to see.

“Wow,” Alec gasped, his pupils noticeably dilated before shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. “So we should probably get to work.”

Magnus nodded, deep in thought. It was true that the situation needed resolving but, equally well, he knew that as soon as it was, the evening would have to end and he’d have to take Alec’s memories. It wasn't a thought he liked at all.

“Hey, don't worry. We’re a team.” Alec squeezed his hands a little tighter and Magnus couldn't help but look at him, wondering how it was this man he’d only just met seemed to pick up on his change of moods so easily, and stranger still, know exactly what he needed to say to calm Magnus down.

Alec released his grip and turned to rest his hand on Magnus’ back and guide him towards the basement door.

“So, advert, eh? How have I missed that..?” Alec was trying to distract him and, damn it, if it wasn't working.

“Oh god. It’s terrible. I mean, I got persuaded into doing it by a friend of mine and well..” Magnus felt himself blush at the thought. To be fair, it had helped with his business, but still.

“You know I'm going to look it up, don't you?” Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus groaned.

Before he realised it, they’d reached the door.

“Ready?” Alec surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Magnus, who nodded imperceptibly.

………….

Magnus heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the pile of boxes still undisturbed. It looked like they’d got away with it. Now the only thing to do was to portal the body out of the Institute and dispose of it. Fortunately, Magnus already had an idea how to do that because, luckily, he had a secluded cabin in the woods that would be the perfect place to burn the body. Of course, that led onto the less pleasant thought of erasing Alec’s memory and Magnus felt his heart twinge painfully at the thought.

“Ok, so what now?” Alec looked at him wide eyed.

“Umm, well I should be fine from here, so…” Magnus stared at his feet, unwilling to meet Alec’s gaze.

Alec gently placed his hand to Magnus’ cheek and, lifting his head, met his eyes.

“Hey, like I said, we’re a team. Let me help you. Not being funny, but that demon isn't exactly small.” Alec’s eyes were filled with hope, all signs of the smooth confident party planner disappeared. Magnus just felt lost, his heart yearned for one thing but his head was telling him something else entirely.

“I'm stronger than I look.” Magnus pouted slightly.

“Oh, I can see that.” Alec grinned, pointedly looking at Magnus’ arms in way that made Magnus feel somewhat overheated. “But it’ll be easier with two of us.”

The worst part was Alec was right, it would be easier with Alec’s help but Magnus couldn't shake the feeling he was just delaying the inevitable. The trouble was, every minute he spent with Alec, every new facet of his personality that was revealed, made it harder for Magnus to walk away.

“But the party..I mean, surely people will notice you've gone.” Magnus tried to resist but he could feel his final defences starting to crumble.

“Nah, they’ll just figure I’ve left with you.” Alec shrugged.

“You do that a lot?” Magnus chewed his lip, not really sure why the answer mattered so much to him. Or at least not wanting to admit why.

“Honestly? Yes, it’s been known. Look Magnus, you barely know me but if you ask around you’ll know I'm notorious for being painfully honest. Blunt, my sister calls it. If I take people home for one night, I always tell them that’s all it is, but you, you I want to get to know. I just..” Alec rubbed the back of his neck as if thinking how to continue before speaking again. “There’s something here Magnus, between you and I, and I don't want to walk away from that.”

It was enough to make Magnus hesitate. To stop and wonder if it was possible, if there was any way whatever was between them could work. There was no denying he felt the same thing.

“Ok then.” The words were out of Magnus’ mouth before he even had a chance to fully make up his mind.

Rationalizing that a few more hours wouldn't make too much of a difference, Magnus got to work at uncovering the demon. Realistically, Alec was entirely right, it was much quicker and easier with two of them and that justification alone was enough to make Magnus decide to bring Alec with him to the cabin.

“So what now?” Alec asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“Ok, so now we portal out of here,” Magnus replied, watching Alec’s face morph into a huge grin.

“You can do that?”

Magnus nodded his head before stepping forward and waving his arms to create a portal.

“Very cool. Right then, shall we?” Alec had already made a move towards the body.

“Alec, wait.” Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec’s bicep to hold him back. “Portal travel is, well, tricky. If you don't know where you're going, you can end up stuck in limbo. Whatever happens, don't let go of me.”

“I can definitely manage that.” Alec chuckled in amusement.

“Yes, well.” Magnus cleared his throat and tried to ignore the almost ever present butterflies in his stomach. “I suppose the sooner we do this..”

………..

“You Ok?” Magnus looked at Alec with concern as he stumbled out of the portal into the clearing in front of the cabin, practically dropping the demon in the process.

“Yeah, I'm good,” Alec replied through gritted teeth, his face decidedly pale.

“Ok, well let's just put this down.” Magnus nodded towards the body and couldn't help but notice that Alec agreed with just a nod of his head. “Sorry, I probably should've told you portal travel is a bit rough at first.”

“You’re not kidding…” Alec doubled over a little, hands planted firmly on his thighs whilst he caught his breath.

Magnus chewed his lip nervously as he watched on, not entirely sure what to do, after all, he barely knew Alec. Should he try and comfort him? Or was he best left alone? More importantly, why did it matter to him either way?

In a remarkably short period of time, Alec stood up, despite looking a little pale, and smiled at Magnus.

“Still, useful way to travel. Can you go everywhere, ‘cos you know that would be awesome.” Alec grinned.

“Only places I've been before, so..” Magnus didn't add that in his centuries of existence he’d been pretty much everywhere, making it somewhat of a moot point.

“Still cool,” Alec replied with a shrug before surveying his surroundings.

Although it was dark, the moonlight lit up the scene beautifully, the trees surrounding the cabin glinting silver in  the dim light. Even though he couldn't see it, there was the unmistakable sound of a stream gurgling away in the distance and the cabin behind them looked simultaneously sturdy and cosy.

“Nice place. So, do you bring all your conquests here, ‘cos it looks like the perfect spot for a weekend away.” Alec winked, as if he needed to be any clearer about what he meant. Magnus convinced himself that the tremor that went through him was because of the chilly night air.

“No...I...it’s my hideaway..” Magnus mumbled under his breath, not really sure why, of all the places he knew, he’d decided to dispose of the demon here. Sure it was secluded, surrounded by acres of forest but he could've literally chosen anywhere.

“See, now I feel special..” The predatory smile was back on Alec’s lips as he stepped forward a little and subconsciously Magnus took a step back.

“So ...um...demon..” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ok then..” Alec smiled softly and stepped back a little, seeming to sense Magnus’ mood. It was, Magnus thought, more than a little disconcerting how he seemed to know instinctively what Magnus needed. “Tell me where you want me.”

Of course Alec couldn't resist an opportunity to flirt, so he accompanied the last statement with a wink. Magnus sighed in resignation. Alec Lightwood was going to be the death of him. All he could do now was try his hardest to focus and get what needed to be done actually, well, done.

………….

Magnus wasn't sure whether to be glad or disappointed that disposing of the demon’s remains was a relatively simple and straightforward task. Demons were surprisingly flammable, considering they came from a hell dimension, and once they’d found a clearing and set the body alight, it was a pretty simple task to get rid of the ashes that remained.

All in all, it only took half an hour before they were sitting on the porch of the cabin, Alec leaning back on his hands and looking up at the starry night sky while Magnus tried his best not to fiddle with his suit jacket. He really had no excuses left, the time was drawing close to the moment when he’d have to erase Alec’s memory and to say he was reluctant would be somewhat of an understatement.

“So, I may not be a kick ass demon hunter but admit it, we make a pretty good team, even in this world.” Alec shoulder bumped him and smiled a smile that rapidly faded when he saw the furrows on Magnus brows. “You Ok?”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine.” Magnus waved a hand in what he hoped was a suitably nonchalant manner.

“No you’re not..” Alec sat up and turned to face him, his brows now furrowed in an almost identical manner as he scanned Magnus’ face.

“I..” Magnus looked down at his hands which were clasped firmly in his lap, unable to meet Alec’s eyes.

“I get that you don't know me that well but you can talk to me, you know..” Alec’s hand hovered by Magnus’ cheek as if not wanting to touch him without permission. It made Magnus’ heart twinge painfully. Why, oh why, did this apparently perfect man have to be a mundane?

“You know, as first dates go, this is the weirdest one I've ever had but also the best.” Alec smiled as spoke, as if hoping to break Magnus out of his sombre mood. The smile disappeared when he saw Magnus’ expression.

“I can't do this..” Magnus mumbled, not entirely sure whether he was talking about erasing Alec’s memories or simply being with Alec.

“Oh.” Alec bit his lip before cupping Magnus’ face and turning him to look at him. “I don't mean to be pushy, but why?”

Magnus tried to look anywhere but into Alec’s mesmerising eyes.

“We’re too different, Alexander..” It was a feeble excuse but he hoped it would be enough.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, you know..” Of course, he should've known that Alec would argue back.

“You don't know what it’s like, you know nothing of the downworld….it could be dangerous..”

“I thought you said there were no more demons..”

“Well, yes.. But…” Magnus really felt like he was running out of arguments.

“And you can teach me the rest.”

“Please Alexander, I wish it were possible but …” The worst part was, that was exactly what he wished, longed for even, and there was a tiny part of his brain that wondered if it could be.

“Okay…” Alec paused for a second, leaning back to look at the stars before speaking again. “Just do me a favour and think about it, ok?  I won't push you into something you don't want but, fair warning, I don't give up that easily either.”

Magnus knew Alec wasn't lying and he also knew that there was a real chance he’d give in, if things continued.

“Some people you just can't forget that easily..” Alec murmured and Magnus’ heart twisted painfully. “So unless you erase my memory..”

Alec’s expression became more serious as he saw the shocked look on Magnus’ face.

“Oh.” Alec said as the realisation dawned on him.

“I'm sorry, Alec, if there was another way..” Magnus couldn't look him in the eye. It was bad enough that he knew what he had to do, now Alec did too.

The silence seemed to stretch between them and Magnus glanced across at Alec who was chewing his lip, deep in thought before sitting bolt upright.

“Look, if that’s what you think you need to do, go ahead. Won't make a difference though..” Alec smirked. “You know it’s only a matter of time before I see your advert and come knocking…”

“Alec..” Magnus could feel himself wavering when faced with Alec’s absolute certainty.

“Call me crazy, I just…” Alec’s words faded away, as if he was trying to think of what to say next. It didn't take him long to work it out. “See, the thing is, I always trust my instincts and everything is telling me right now that you and I will always find our way back to each other.”

“You sound so sure..” Magnus said, without really thinking.

“I am.” Magnus felt himself caught in Alec’s unwavering gaze again. “So, you know, if that’s what you need to do….”

“I just…” Magnus felt as if he was on quicksand, his brain telling him one thing and his heart something else. The only way to make Alec understand was by giving him the cold hard truth. “Alexander, you make it seem so simple and it’s not. I'm not like other people..”

“I know…” Alec spoke softly.

“I'm immortal..” And there it was, the heart of the problem. The one thing that always got in the way, the reason no one stayed.

“Well I guessed that, what with you being a warlock and all..” Alec replied, like it was the simplest thing in the world and Magnus was lost for words. “But you’re not invulnerable. The way I see it is neither of us knows what the future holds but that’s not a reason to enjoy the here and now.”

“I…” Magnus couldn't deny what Alec was saying made a kind of sense.

“The thing is...say you erase my memories and I find you again, well then you’ll just have to explain all this again…” Alec shrugged. “Or alternatively, we see how things go. Give me a chance and, if it doesn't work, you can just erase the magic bits. All I’d remember was a relationship that didn't work out.”

“You don't give up, do you?” Magnus sighed, feeling his resolve slipping.

“Nope.” Alec grinned before his expression turned more serious and he reached for Magnus again. “I know you feel what I feel. Tell me you don't and I’ll walk away.”

“I can't..” Magnus barely even noticed he’d said that out loud, only realising when he saw the smile return to Alec’s face..

“You know, I promised you earlier I was gonna kiss you when there was no demon around..” Alec made a big show of glancing round them. “Yep, no demon here…”

“Alec…” Magnus gasped as Alec moved in closer, pausing at the last minute.

“Let me see if I can change your mind.” There was no denying the shiver that went through Magnus at those words. “Ok?”

Magnus nodded, unable to resist the magnetic pull between them.

“I need to hear you say it, Magnus..” Alec moved imperceptibly closer.

“Yes…” The word was barely out of Magnus’ lips before Alec was kissing him and the world seemed to melt away.

Whatever he’d expected kissing Alec Lightwood would be like, it wasn't this. It wasn't just good, it felt life changing, like the final missing piece he’d always been searching for had been found. It wasn't just the way Alec’s hands felt cupping his cheek or the way their lips moved together as if meant to be, it was more than that, so much more, a feeling as if this was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Alec pulled back first and Magnus couldn't stop himself chasing those perfect lips. He was lost and he knew it and, what was worse, he didn't care anymore.

“So…?” Alec asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he rested their foreheads together.

“Okay..” Maybe he’d live to regret this decision, maybe he wouldn't, but one thing was sure, he couldn't walk away now.

“Okay..” Alec’s smile lit up his whole face and Magnus had never seen something so beautiful in all his many years.

“Now kiss me again before I change my mind.” Magnus wasn't sure where that comment came from but it was like Alec helped remind him of the person he used to be, the person he wanted to be again.

“I can do that..” Alec grinned.

What Magnus could only suspect, as the quiet forest and twinkling stars watched on, was that the decision he made that night was the best one he’d made in his entire life.  


**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you enjoyed that... feel free to shout at me...and thanks to my lovely beta who, as ever is amazing


End file.
